Tenzari And The Sister Of Vengeance
by william.russell.77995
Summary: One year later after Across Dimensions. Tenzari and Kiya had returned home and things had finally calmed down for the better. One fatal day a ship carried in lots of coffins, one for each village hero. Kenzy Hyuga was among their ranks in the coffins. After learning this Kiya set out to avenge her mom while leaving poor Tenzari to sulk and take on danger head on all alone. T.N.C 6
1. Goodbye Mom

Hey there my fellow readers im sorry if i haven't been updating any new chapters or creating newer stories, was fixing up my older ones but i didn't finish though and no i didn't leave fanfiction most of my followers pm me that question.

Casts

Tenzari: Hello everyone i have returned with another adventure book!

Kiya: Disclaimer he author doesn't own any original character in Konoha besides the ones he has created.

Rikki: The Next Arc starts now!

Chapter 1: Goodbye Mom...

The sky was dark and grey, the street lights had came on signaling it will get darker earlier then usual. The trees had started withering, most of the kids had grown up into adults all except the usual group of kids who were just teens. In the distance was Graveyard, the Graveyard was occupied with a lot of graves, they started from the First Hokage then all the way to the Fifth Hokage. Most of the hidden leaves most skillful Ninjas had been killed including Hyugas, Uzumakis, Uchihas and etc. The Sixth Hokage was Kakashi Hatake who was also known as 'Copy Ninja Of A Thousand Jutsu' Kakashi had a few powerful Ninja on his side such as Might Guy, Captain Yamato and Konohamaru. He had a lot of stress to deal with especially the expansion of the Graveyard, newer buildings and newer contractors to sign.

Before his comrades Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Uzumaki died in the war they had a son, it was their first born, his name was Boruto Uzumaki who is two years old. Kakashi decided he would take care of Boruto until Kiya and Tenzari became of age for him to live with them, but of course they were able to visit Boruto. The Graveyard still looked the same all the Graves were lined up in alphabetical order. A teen girl stood in front of one she wore demi blue jeans that hugged her curves in the right way, she topped it off with a medium length white silky shirt that hugged her curves just as equal, her breast stopped at D-01, she wore blue and black jordans to match her outfit, she stood at 5'7' her skin was caramel and smooth, her eyes remained brown, her hair was still in pigtails that had grown longer they stopped by her hips and her voice stayed the same with a bit of maturity in it.

The girl eyes were sad it was clear who she was, she was Kenzy's second born daughter who had been 14 years old for three months now. It was Tenzari looked down at the Gravestone it read 'Kenzy C. Hyuga 1985 to 2017' beneath her name it read 'A True Warrior, A Great friend and an awesome Mom rest in peace.' Tenzari's vision was clouded by tears in her eyes as she stared at the Gravestone, on the side of it was a button that was labelled. 'Push to hear my life story.' Tenzari pushed the orange button, it flickered a bit then Kenzy projected directly in front of Tenzari. Tenzari was practically crying when Kenzy smiled at her. "Tenzari did you push the button?" asked Kenzy, Tenzari was still crying all Kenzy did was nod "What would you like to know?" Tenzari took a few deep breaths to calm herself but saw there was no reason to calm her nerves nor stop the tears, with a trembling voice she says "I want to know how did you die exactly Mom and I want to know the people responsible for it." Kenzy twiddled her fingers, looked at the sky and finally directly at Tenzari and says "Zari, I was killed by a very powerful man-" "He couldn't have been that powerful Mom-" "Oh but he was Zari, This Man was so strong that even the leader of my Team had problems fighting him alone. I can't really tell you the Man's name because it's against the terms and policy of the Team. The leader had fallen to his knees in defeat-" "What is your Leader's name Mom, can't you at least tell me that?" asked Tenzari a bit flustered "I...I can not do so but I will make an exception, his name is Trayvon Nimakaze-" "Trayvon Nimakaze? Wow what an interesting name" "It is...Trayvon had fallen to his knees in defeat, The Man had brought forth a final blow to finish him off but another member of the Team and I had sacrificed were apart of?" "I can't say the name of the Team but it's spelled with these letters T.U.T and the Man responsible is probably still alive..." said Kenzy looking around "Tenzari do not go after this Man and do not try to find T.U.T they are-" Kenzy stopped talking and flickered again "Mom?" said Tenzari seeing Kenzy was frozen "Mo-" she was cut off when Kenzy completely vanished, more tears were shed. Tenzari wiped her eyes then began walking towards the exit of the Graveyard. once outside the Graveyard there stood another girl, she was the same complexion as Tenzari was but a bit taller, her eyes were exactly the same brown as her own, her hair had grown to her elbows, she wore a lavender skirt with black leggings, her breast seemed to be in the size of D-12. This girl had a warm and sad smile. Her name was Kiya Hyuga age 15.

Tenzari forced a smile upon her sad face and says "Hey Kiya are you and dad going to see Mom and the others?" Kiya shook her head "Then where are you two going?" Kiya sighed, she started walking away from the Graveyard saying "Tenzari...Let's go home, I'll explain there..." Kiya's voice was filled with sorrow, Tenzari took the hint and began following Kiya back to the Hyuga compound. Once inside the compound they stood in the living room, Tenzari looked around she saw a red velvet shirt and bra that seemed to belong to someone and across the room to her right she saw dark blue jeans,boxers and black jeans as well, socks led the way to a room around the corner from them. Kiya went towards the room where she heard sounds, these sounds were un-explainable but she had a good idea on what was happening. Tenzari walked next to Kiya and she too heard the sounds. "Who do you think it is Kiya?" asked Tenzari placing her hand on the door knob "Is it a burglar?" Kiya stopped Tenzari and pulled her away from the room. "It must be someone we know if they got passed security" Tenzari and Kiya sat down on the couch for fifteen minutes, the sounds had stopped and the persons apparently had taken showers after the showers, an girl with red hair had walked into the living room first and instantly spotted them, her figure was the same from before and her face had certainly changed it was their best friend Rikki. Rikki spun around and pushed the other figure backwards "Wait right there Trence" "Are they here already?!" said the mysterious voice. "I'll go in the room while you get our clothes Rikki" Rikki nodded in agreement, she turned to face Tenzari and Kiya in all her naked glory which made her blush a deep red. "U-Um I'm going to just um" Kiya stood up from the couch and started picking up the clothes and passed them to her "Here you go Rikki" Rikki had taken them from Kiya and says "Thanks Kiya" she returned to the room for another fifteen minutes.

Rikki and The Boy had finally emerged from the room, the boy looked exactly the same as well except for he had a small mustache growing in. "Umm excuse me sir but who are you?" asked Tenzari playfully. "I'm not sure we met before" the boy rolled his eyes at her and says "It's me Trence" Tenzari's mouth nearly dropped when she heard the name. "Trence?!" said Tenzari "As in Trence?!" Trence nodded "Yeah it's me Tenzari" Kiya cleared her throat "Now that we're all here I would like for us to start-" Kiya was interrupted by Tenzari "Soya, isn't here yet Kiya." "Soya should be here soon" said Kiya. there was a knock at the door, they heard the door opening fully then closing back and foot steps leading directly to them. They all looked at the girl who remained the same height and wore the same clothes as her outfits from last they met. "Soya!" said Tenzari happy to see her friend "Tenzari!" said Soya going to hug her.

Kiya cleared her throat once more "Well let's start...I found out who is responsible for our Mom's death" everyone gasped "It was a man who works within the team known as T.U.T...It is Trayvon Nimakaze...Has anyome ever heard of this man?" They shook their heads, Tenzari raised her hand and says "Um Kiya I don't think Trayvon Nimakaze did this...Mom said it was someone of greater power." "Greater power?" asked Kiya "In that case if this Man is still alive I am going to travel to their base and ask for his where abouts and personally kill him. Does anyone want to come with me?" asked Kiya looking around, Soya had searched something up on the internet and found a link to T.U.T and says "Kiya T.U.T stands for The Ultimate Team and it says they lost a lot of Members due to previous wars that has happened in the last five years-wow." Kiya walked over towards Soya "Does it say where we can find them?" Soya scanned the website "It says they're last known location was Ansonia New Heaven County. but it doesn't give a direct address." Kiya looked over at Rikki and Trence while saying "Who's up for a little trip?" Tenzari decided to go just in case things got out of hand. "I'm in Kiya" said Tenzari standing up "You're going to need me along the way you know" Kiya bit her lip while looking to Rikki and Trence. "Okay we're coming too" said Rikki "let's just get this over with" said Trence. Soya clapped as she wanted to come along as well.

Trence looked over at Kiya and says "How will we get there?" Kiya crossed her arms and tapped her chin "We can take My Mom's car, that's if it still runs" Rikki looked at the group they had with them "We're going to need more comrades then this" Tenzari interrupted her "Ansonia should have at least a few people who wants to help us and that's all we need." Kiya dismissed them while walking towards the back, Trence was on her right, Rikki was on the other side of Trence, Tenzari and Soya walked on her left. "Well Let's go visit...The Ultimate Team then." _The cards are in place, the pieces has finally been connected and they finally know about the past, what will happen next? stay tuned to find out._

 **Tenzari And the Sister Of Vengeance**


	2. Chasing a ghost team

The last chapter was pretty long right? good!. Now this chapter will be exactly 1k words or more, so let's go on forth!

Cast

Rikki: I'm not going to lie, I was a bit nervous when you girls walked in on me and Trence. Kiya.

Kiya: I guess we had bad timing. Sorry about that

Trence: Disclaimer the author doesn't own Konoha or any of the original characters in it except for the following "Tenzari and Kiya Hyuga, Rikki,Trence and Soya Haruno.

Tenzari: The Story will commence now!

A/N- To Chase The Past Is To Chase The Future and too Chase The Future Is To Chase The Past...I always get confused by this- said by William to Lent.

Chapter 2: Chasing A Ghost Team!

The skies remained the same, The group has reached the garage door. Trence looked at the closed door and says "Well aren't you going to open it Kiya?" Kiya glanced over at Tenzari who pushed a blue button on the side of the garage and watched as it opened up. Kiya and Tenzari entered the garage, the others stood outside the garage. Kiya spotted the car in the center of the room "There it is Zari.." said Kiya "There's Mom's car...Our car" Tenzari was spacing out a bit, she wasn't really paying attention to what Kiya was saying at all, Kiya saw this but decided to ignore it for awhile and says "Well let's get inside" Tenzari slowly walked over to the car and entered it, Kiya quickly made her way inside and started the engine, she drove out of the garage slowly. Once out in the drive way Rikki,Trence and Soya climbed in the back seat.

Soya buckled her seat belt, since she was the shortest she sat in the middle between Rikki who sat behind the driver's seat and Trence who sat behind the passenger seat. There was a mini television screen coming from the roof of the car, everyone gave it their undivided attention a sit turned on, there was static for a moment and finally Kakashi's face appeared on the screen. "Kakashi Sensei!" they all said in unison "Hello everyone, I called your home phones but no one answered, so I figured you would be in the garage section and here I am. I see you five are going on a trip am I right?" said Kakashi through the screen, "Yeah you are" said Rikki "Is there something you need Kakashi Sensei?" "Yes there is...Where are you five going exactly? the sky is gray and it might rain soon. I just want to know where we can find you" Kiya bit her lip a bit "We are going to Ansonia" Kakashi's eyes widened at her response but didn't say anything after words. Kiya started driving out of Konoha, Kakashi was still on the screen "Kiya what are your plans once you reach Ansonia?" asked Kakashi "You do have one right?" Kiya made a left and pressed a few buttons on the car to make it warp into hyper space "Yes i do..." said Kiya. "I'm not entirely sure yet what my plan is but i do have one" Kakashi just stayed silent for a moment and says "Inside the glove department are high tech touch screen watches, we can keep in touch that way" Tenzari opened the glove department and found several watches all of the same color. Tenzari examined them fpr a bit then passed three of them to the others in the back, she passed one to Kiya and slipped one on.

A Few Hours later they had reached Ansonia!. Kiya drove through a side street, they saw a park in the open field, and a few houses along far from it. Tenzari and Soya undid they're seatbelts "Kiya stop the car!" Shouted Tenzari swinging the door open, Kiya slammed kn the breaks just as Soya and Tenzari ran out the car, they rsn directly to the monkey bars. Kiya,Rikki and Trence walked out the car and to the bars were Tenzari and Soya sat ontop of. Tenzari slowly climbed off the monkey bars, she saw a great flash of white and it made her drop to her feet. Tenzari tried to cover her eyes but it was useless, she removed her hands to see a girl running towards her in the nesr distance, she appeared to have been crying, she stood around 5'8' or more. Her hair was honey dew brown, she wore a pink top with blue jeans. "Hey slow down!" said Tenzari, the girl ran directly through her, Tenzari turned to see a boy putting something in his pocket, the moment he turned around she hugged him, Tenzari also noticed babies on the seasaws. "What is happening?" she mummble to herself "Who are they?" Tenzari turned to see the boy had faded from view. Kiya stood there waving at Tenzari "Are you done spacing out" said Kiya "I've been calling you for the past twelve minutes, all you did was ignore me" Tenzari apologized "Sorry" Kiya sighed "It's alright" Tenzari saw a girl in the field not too far from them "Whose she?" Asked Tenzari, Kiya followed her gaze and responded "She might be a locale around here" Tenzari slowly walked towards the girl.

Kiya sighed "Tenzari we can't go around town following people!" She said a bit annoyed. The girl started running in the opposite direction of Tenzari. Tenzari chased after her with Soya close on her heels. Kiya,Rikki and Trence drove tlinside the car and keeping an eye on the two who aburptly stopped infront of an old abandoned mansion. Tenzari and Soya stared in confusion at the abandoned mansion "I wonder did The Ultimate Team live here?" said Tenzari,Soya shrugged her shoulders and says "They had too, why else would this be here?" asked Soya turning to the little girl "Did that team live her young lady?" The girl looked over st Soya and says "Yes...they did" Tenzari's eyes lite up "land she says "Please can you tell us where they are now?" The girl shook her head. Kiya had just parked the car in the street, the trio exited the car and made there way to them. Rikki noticed the building first before Kiya and Trence "Tenzari and Soya can you two stop running off?" said Trence holding into the gate "You two barely know where you are" Soya shrugged her shoulders, she looked at Tenzari who was examining the building. "We may not know where we are...but i know were onto something big." said Tenzari pushing the gate open "This was their base, let's go inside" Kiya put her hand on Tenzari's shoulder and says "Zari let us go inside first, if there is an enemy or an attacker we could take care of them." Kiya didn't wait for a response, to Tenzari Kiya was being serious about this and she knew not to testify against her. Rikki,Trence and Kiya entered the house, they appeared to be im the living room. It was abandoned and the pipes were musty, they roamed around the entire mansion to see it was empty but on a certain floor and in a certain room there was an old bed with a knocked over dresser, a broken window and a smashed closet door with the words 'Get out' written on it.

Kiya rubbed her head for a few minutes, Rikki saw the frustration in Kiya's face and says "Hey Kiya were going to get some answers pretty soon, just hang in there okay?" Kiya forced a smile upon her face then says "Yeah you're right, she wasn't just our Mom-" "She was our Mom too" said Trence interrupting Kiya. Kiya didn't respond she brought her wrist, the one with the high tech watch on it, up to her face and pressed a call all button. Rikki's and Trence's watch shone a blue light from it and the dial tone sound was heard. A few seconds later Tenzari and Soya had answered in unison "What is it?" Kiya stared at their faces in the screen "You can come inside now and Zari bring the girl" "Alright" said Tenzari ending the connection. Rikki dailed in Kakashi's number "Go for Kakashi" said Kakashi "Kakashi Sensei we're at The Ultimate Team's old hide out except we don't have any leads that they were here" Kakashi nodded and says "My Team was very secretive about their operations, they made sure not to leave a trace of anything-" the connection started being disrupted "Kakashi?" said Soya tapping her watch "Sensei". Trence shook his wrist a few times and says "I'm not getting anything" Kiya turned to leave the room just as Tenzari and Soya walked in "Hey what's going on with our watches?" said Soya pointing to her wrist. Kiya cleared her throat and says "We have bad reception in this place" Tenzari nodded and says curiously "Well if that's true then who is that boy over there by that desk?" Kiya blinked "What boy?" "The boy by the desk" repeated Tenzari pointing in the direction. Kiya,Trence,Rikki and Soya all turned their attention to the desk to see a boy who was tall, carmel, he sat at the desk writing in a journal while mumbling lowly to himself. Kiya held up her index fingers to the others and says "Um Excuse me but who are you?" The boy who only kept talking to himself "U-Um Excuse me but who are you?" The boy slowly rose from his chair, he turned his attention to Kiya and the others. "Who am i?" he asked "Who am i?." Kiya tilted her head to the side a bit confused and says "That's what i would like to know" The boy held out his hand to Kiya, surprisingly she flew right into his arms without really realizing it. She memorized his body structure, his height, his aura and his clothes, she made sure to analyze everything about him. "Wait when did i get over her?" said Kiya looking back to the others and the boy "How did i even get over here without realizing it?" The boy smiled warmly at Kiya and says "I charm all the ladies, it's what i do best" The boy made sure Kiya was holding onto him then he pressed his lips onto hers, Kiya's eyes widened in shock but she didn't try to fight him off for she had kissed back just as passionately.

Kiya slowly melted into the kiss with her eyes closed, she liked everything about this guy. He was someone who she had never knew that made her feel this way. Slowly Kiya wanted to wrap her legs around him but didn't, she kept giving into the kiss, the longer she kissed , the more she wanted him like how Rikki and Trenxe were earlier that day. Kiya blushed darkly but didn't stop the kiss and soon she tried to break the kiss and back away from the figure but she couldn't, Kiya starting to get turned on by this kissing session, the feelings he was making her feel scared her completely, Kiya hasn't felt a need this strong a day in her life! "W-Wait let's stop" said Kiya struggling to free herself "This isn't right, i have to go" she said struggling more, she was surprised that the boy was unfairly stronger then he looked. "L-Let me go" she said in a whisper, he smiled a menacing smile and says in a whisper "Do you really want us to stop darling? We can go somewhere more private if you like" Kiya's face turned crimson red, her panties were becoming soaked in her own juices. "N-No that's alright" she said pushing harder against the boy and she thought to herself (Why are the others letting this happen? Can't they see he's clearly taking advantage of me or worse?) Kiya turned her head to the others, she widened her eyes in surprise to see Rikki and Trence were on the wall having a heated kissing battle, Soya wad pinned to the floor by another boy who was sucking on her neck and Tenzari was struggling against another boy who was licking her nipples, Kiya and Tenzari's eyes met and she mouthed "Kiya i don't think~ngh these are people but mainly phantoms left by~ngh him" Tenzari kept struggling her face was embarrassed but she enjoyed the feeling alot, she silently moaned so no one could hear her. Kiya turned back to the boy infront of her and asks "What's going on?" The boy silently sighed ans replied "In this room comes lust and needs, i need you Kiya to give yourself to me" Kiya bit her lip and asks again "And what if i don't?" He tightened his grip a bit "I can very persuading Kiya but if you don't I'll just kill you all right here." Kiya turned back to Soya who was moaning so loudly that everyone could hear her, Tenzari kept moaning silently but for how much longer would she last? Trence and Rikki never ended they're kissing battle she figured they were under the same spell as them. (Now what? Everyones surely in pleasure right now, he doesn't want to harm us he just wants to have a good time but what if he isn't true to his word? ) Kiya sighed (Mom we need you more then ever...I miss you so much Mom..) Tenzari wrapped her arms around the figure's head and pressed it closer to her breast, Tenzari wasn't sure if she wanted to help this guy or not but not only that this would be her first time!.

There was a knock at the room door "Whose there?" hissed the boy "Whoever you are go away" Kiya turned her head to the right as far as she could to look at the door and when she did. A girl walked into the room with equally purple hair "My my what are you doing?" said the girl "The after life isn't for foolish activities." Kiya stared in shock in disbelief to see it was her Mom!. "Mom.." Kiya said silently "Mom...help us" Kenzy bit her lip and walked towards Tenzari who held her eyes close as the boy continued to tease her breast "Come on Tenzari get up" she said "I can't have you laying down now can i?" Tenzari opened her eyes, they were hazey and filled with lustful desires, She pushed the boy away from her and quickly fixed her bra and clothing, Kenzy smiled warmly at them then she turned to the boy and continued to walk towards him. "Your being very naughty" Kenzy said to Kiya who had one leg wrapped around him "Do you mind if we switch places?" Kiya's eyes were filled with tears but not a single one fell "Y-Yeah sure Mom" Kenzy faced the boy just as he let Kiya go he broke the spell and says "You never could stay away from me you know" Kenzy laughed to herself and says "I think It's the other way around honey" Kenzy held onto him "Let's go somewhere private" the moment she said that he and the other figures vanished.

Kiya's heart raced, once everyone seemed normal again they made a break out of the house and onto the streets. Kiya opened the car doors and was about to climb in when Tenzari grabbed her arm "Kiya..." Tenzari said "Look..." Kiya followed her gaze to the front gate to see Kenzy waving at them and the boy leaned onto her waving. No one waved back, Tenzari and Kiya tears fell freely to the ground "C-Come on we have to go" she said sadly. They climbed into the car, Tenzari heard the engine start up, she was deep in thought (Is that how it feels to have someone suck on these? Why didn't i fight back harder, was i enjoying it? Why didn't Kiya help me?) Kiya placed a hand on Tenzari's hand and says while driving "Zari...There was nothing we could do" Kiya kept her legs closed because her panties were still soaked (Oh man! I wasn't even aware i was turned on) Tenzari nodded in agreement. For the rest of the ride home there was noting but silence and an image of the little girl haunted their minds.

ALLLLLLL RIGHT! How did i do guys? Let me know in the comment section below. I'll update soon i promise ^.^ R&R.


	3. A broken heart

IHere we are with the third chapter of S.O.V, all i want to say is i hope you enjoy it.

Cast

Trence: We're back with another adventurous chapter.

Rikki: The last chapter seemed a little...too...explicit

Kiya is blushing and nods: I-It was..

Tenzari has her hands over her chest: Trence just say the disclaimer so we can move on.

Trence: The author doesn't own Naruto or any original characters from Naruto besides his own characters such as Tenzari,Kiya,Soya, Kenzy, The boy and me. Many more will come soon.

Kiya: let us begin..

A/N- A world where happiness is the only emotion isn't a world at all.. This was said by William to Ashley.

Chapter 3: A Broken Heart...

The sky was still it's dark gray color from earlier. Kiya,Tenzari,Rikki,Trence and Soya had taken shelter in Yamanaka Flower Shop. The girls hair was drenched and their clothes were equally soaked. It showed the prints and curves of their bodies. Ino had just gotten back with Drying towels for them, she passed them out to each individual. After passing them the towels Ino took them upstairs to her living room and says "I'm sure you guys want to sit down right?" The living room had wooden floors with two beige couches, there was a mini table in the center of the room and a television on the wall by the window. "Go ahead and stay for as long as you like" said Ino walking out the room. Kiya didn't budge she waited for the others to have a seat first then she too took a seat. Soya was on the same couch as Tenzari, Rikki and Trence sat on the same side as Kiya, Soya looked around the room curiously and says "This is the flower shop huh? I never really been up here to be honest" Rikki chipped in "Well that's because only the best of the best Ninjas are allowed up here. Do you remember that little adventure you and Tenzari went on?" Soya blinked a few times, shs placed her hand on her cheek and says "Our little adventure...?" The room fell silent and Soya sighed "Nope i can't remember it." Rikki slumped back into the couch "It's fine, not everyone has perfect memory" Soya eyes widened a bit then lowered and she looked to the floor. Tenzari and Kiya weren't saying anything, Trence rubbed Rikki's thigh "That's enough." Soya kept staring at the floor. In the hallway they could hear something moving, it wasn't large but tiny and it was running straight for them. Tenzari quickly turned to face the door "It's you" she said looking at a mini sized Naruto "Boruto" Boruto wore a diaper and an orange top "Auntie Tenri! Auntie Kia! I missed you so much!" Boruto was giggling, he ran to Tenzari's leg and hugged it "Auntie Tenri!" Tenzari forced a smile onto her face and says "Oh gosh how many times will i tell you Boruto that my name isn't Tenri. It's Tenzari, Ten-za-ri." Boruto watched as Tenzari clapped out the syllables in her name "Te-n-ri" said Boruto doing the same thing "Tenri." Tenzari giggled "There's no point in me trying right now."

Boruto slowly walked over to Kiya "Auntie Kia, are you okie?" said Boruto hugging her leg, Kiya looked down at Boruto as he hugged her leg "I'm okay Boruto, Auntie is just thinking about what should we do next" Boruto fell down on his bottom but he didn't cry instead he says "Auntie Kia, if that's true then do you think i can tag along?" Kiya shook her head no. Tenzari had pulled her note book from her pouch and started writing in it "Prologue" she began "The sky was dark, the street lights had come on. Citizens roamed through out the city, children roamed with parents and friends. This day wasn't any ordinary day, nope, for it was the day of the grand festival which has been held in the small town known as Kozoku for one hundred and fifteen years!." Tenzari paused to catch her breath "The festival continued it's every year activities, there were three girls who also lived in Kozoku. One girl was medium height, she was a red bone, her hair was long and blonde, her eyes were brown, her cup size was a c-36. Her name was Libra, the next girl was the shortest and her complexion was caramel, she had red hair with green eyes, her cup size was fairly small, she wore pajamas just like Libra and finally there was Stinger she was light skinned with yellow eyes and blue hair, her cup size was a bit bigger then Libra's, she too wore pajamas. Libra was deep in the festival when she spotted the other two, after today they would never be normal again...That's all i got"

Rikki,Trence,Kiya and Soya wasn't sure how to react "That's all i wrote for right now" Tenzari tucked the book away, she slowly removed the towel and tossed it to the ground "I'm going to go home and change into something else Kiya, Soya do you-" "Sure i do Tenzari" said Soya tossing her towel to the floor as well "Kiya we'll be back later" Tenzari and Soya made their way out of the flower shop. Along the way to the Hyuga compound Soya sighed, it was still raining and they had just gotten dry and now they were wet again. Tenzari's pig tails once again clouded her vision "..." said Tenzari running home, Soya ran after her, completely unsure about what was wrong with her friend. After a few minutes they were running up the Hyuga walk way as fast as they could. Soya didn't mind the rain at all, she didn't care for getting wet, the only thing she really cared about was Tenzari and it's not because she saved her life a long time ago. "Soya" said Tenzari, Soya faced her "Yeah?" "Come on in or you'll get sick" "Okay here i come" said Soya walking up to the front door and entering the house. Tenzari locked the front door then went to her room and dropped her wet clothes to the floor, she rammed through her dresser for her pajamas "What are you looking for?" said Soya entering her room, Tenzari grabbed two sets of pajamas and spun around to face Soya who started blushing "Here put these on, i couldn't find any of my outfits sorry" she tossed them to Soya who managed to catch them "O-Okay" Tenzari started sliding on a fresh pair of panties and bras. Soya had done the same thing and quickly dressed herself, she saw Tenzari was just putting on the last part of her pajamas and says "Tenzari why did you leave the flower shop?" She shrugged her shoulders and slumped on the bed and says "I just...Didn't feel like staying there anymore.." her eyes darted to the far left of the room. Soya laid ontop of her while rubbing her head "Tenzari, if somethings bothering you just tell me okay?" Tenzari looked up into Soya's eyes "Alright" Soya was leaning down to her face, Tenzari's eyes widened when she knew what was coming next, Soya didn't stop she closed her eyes and leaned closer to her lips, this left Tenzari deep in thought (Is Soya...a lesbian? No of course not! Well even if she was, would i still call her my friend? Yeah.) Soya was getting closer (Should i just let it happen? No no I'm into boys,) Soya was inches away from her lips, Tenzari blushed darkly, she breathed lightly and says "S-Soya what are you doing?" Soya didn't open her eyes and says "I'm g-going to k-kiss you Tenzari" Five inches apart from each others lips "But why?" "B-Because i don't know how else to tell you how i feel about you" three inches apart, Tenzari sighed lowly, her right hand glew a blue color, "Sorry Soya" "Huh?" They were an inch apart, Tenzari brought her hand to the base of Soya's neck and tapped it causing her to go limp, they're lips didn't connect since Tenzari kept her hand along Soya collar bone.

Soya opened her eyes in shock "T-Tenzari?" she said panicking "Why did you stop me? Don't you want this to happen? Do you feel the same way about me?.." Tenzari rolled Soya onto her back next to her and says "Soya my dear friend, your sweet,kind, pretty and smart" "Oh stop it Zari your flattering me" she giggled,Tenzari hushed her "I'm sorry Soya but i didn't know you felt this way about me but I'm sorry to tell you this" "Yeah?" "I...don't feel the exact same way about you." Soya's eyes got even bigger and teary eyed "I mean i do love you Soya just not in a romantic way" Soya's tears fell freely from her face, she sniffled and cried, Tenzari sat up while watching Soya cry, she was unable to comfort her and unable to love her the way she did. It just wouldn't work out for them. Soya tried to look away from Tenzari but her red eyes didn't dare to look away "T-T-Tenzari..." said Soya still crying, Tenzari didn't look back at Soya, she undid the paralyze jutsu, Soya sat up and tried to hug Tenzari, but Tenzari dodged the hug "Soya...i don't think now is the best time for a hug, you understand right?" Soya cried louder she got up from the bed walked out the room leaving Tenzari with a soaked bed sheet. "Soya...I'm sorry" said Tenzari looking down at her hands, she didn't dare to go downstairs and check on Soya for she feared Soya would kiss her and that may get out of control "I don't want my first time...to be with a girl even ifnshe is my best friend...and if i go downstairs right now, she might steal my first kiss away from me.." Tenzari clenched her fists tighter, three tears fell from her "Damn it Soya why did you try to kiss me? Why are you in love with me? What makes me so special?" All of these thoughts ran through her head but not a single answer was correct. For the rest of the night Tenzari locked her room door and window then fell asleep.

Soya's heart has been broken, Tenzari stayed in her room, confused and unsure if she damaged her friendship, Kiya and Rikki and Trence all at Ino's house making a plan. What happens next in S.O.V stay tuned.


	4. The New Kids

HAHA i am so sorry kept me busy but please excuse me.

Cast

Kiya: Let's. Just get on with the Story.

Tenzari agreed "Yeah that works for me"

Rikki: The Story Resumes now...

Chapter 4: The New Kids

THE Next Day, Tenzari was just coming from the shower. She had a towel wrapped around her body and hair. Tenzari picked up her clean clothes and carried Them to her room with her, She grabbed her room door handle and pushed it open, once it was open she went inside and closed the door. Kiya is in the kitchen cooking Breakfast for Tenzari and herself. She had managed to cook the pancakes and eggs quickly, all that remained were the sausages and grits. Kiya wore demi blue jeans with a skinny long sleeve white shirt. Her hair was flat ironed and curly, Kiya's carmel skin was smooth as a baby's butt and her brown eyes shined with sadness.

Tenzari had finished getting dressed she wore a black skirt with no leggings,a dark blue jean jacket and her shoes that matched her clothes. There was a knock at her room door, she rolled her eyes and says "I'm coming!" Tenzari walked over to the door and opened it. There stood her big sister Kiya "Kiya, hey" said Tenzari stepping into the hall with her sister "Is there something wrong?." Kiya nodded "You're missing breakfast. C'mon" Kiya led her sister to the kitchen, there were two plates perfectly set and two glasses of orange juice. They took a seat at the table and says in unison "Bon appetit." They ate breakfast in silence.

Three hours later '12:45pm'. Tenzari and Kiya walked side by side, they exchanged a few words from left to right. "Wait are you sure it'll work?" asked Tenzari curiously. They passed several houses and stores. "Yeah just trust me on this one Zari" said Kiya pointing to the school building and two unknown figures "Let's Check them out." said Kiya "Okay" said Tenzari. The closer they got to the school the more visible the figures became. One was a boy who stood at 5'8', he was light skinned with blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a track suit and the girl stood at 5'5', she was light skinned with brown hair and hazel eyes, she wore a green gardening outfit. The figures were teens, they weren't doing anything unusual.

Tenzari and Kiya stopped at the corner to spy on the duo a little longer. The boy whispered something in the girl's ear, she looked around then pointed in Tenzari and Kiya's direction. Tenzari ran across the street at full speed, Kiya was close behind her as they stopped infront of the figures. "That's quite an entrance you two" said the boy "Was running over to greet us that big of a deal?" Kiya observed them and says "This school is only open to Konoha High students. Please leave" the girl tilted her head and says "But we are Konoha High students our names should be on the list." Tenzari huffed in annoyance and says "What are your names?" the boy spoke "Anthony Brown and she is Excista Yin" Kiya's eye twitched at the names and says "Anthony is the name of our new teacher and Excista is a transfer student. Sorry we bothered you" Anothony and Excista kept a blank face before leaving the school grounds. Tenzari turned to her sister "Kiya?" "...Let's go to Rikki's place Tenzari.." Kiya turned to walk away from the school, Tenzari followed after her.

In The Distance were three figures. They had stayed a safe distance away from the school until the girls had finished their buisness and went on their way. The first figure stood at 5'9' it wore a dark blue robe, the other two wore dark green red robes. "What now?" asked the one in green "They're at times of peace,surely we can't ask them." The figure in red smacked the green one upside the head "Don't be ridiculous, who cares if they're at want answers so we're going to give it to them." The figure in blue didn't say anything "We should be carerul, i sense there are five others who aren't from this realm." They nodded theor heads to the blue one. "Come on let's go" said the blue dashing through the town. Rikki was in a store close by the figures before they vanished "Times at peace...They have answers but to what? And five others who aren't from this realm?. Just who are these. People.." she mummbled and looked up at the street sign. "I better beat them to my place" Rikki dashed at top speed just like a bird.


	5. The Plan

**HELLO READERS!I want to thank you for everything. You've done for me so far, tje views are sky rocketing for each story I've made. I know i said reviews doesn't matter but please leave around 20 or 30 reviews today. Thank you!.**

Cast

Rikki: i just remembered i was cut out of chapter 4 for mostly the whole thing.

Tence: you're lucky you were even in it.

Soya: Now i see how Trence feels...

Kiya: everyone calm down! We're working on a budget here.

Rikki: why weren't you or Tenzari cut?!

Kiya: it's her story! The disclaimer will be said by Tenzari.

Everyone stared at Tenzari

Tenzari: The author owns the following characters who you names you just read and Anthony and Excista thanks

A/N: Just give me one good reason to stay. This was said by ? to Tenzari.

Chapter 5: The Plan Of Vengeance

"So you remember the plan right?" said Kiya sitting in Rikki's living room. Everything including besides her walls and furniture were red, the furniture was black along with white walls. Kiya sat in the love seat with Tenzari who was cleaning her headband. Soya and Trence weren't there yet, supposedly they were training in the forest of death. "Of course i remember the plan Kiya, we create a diversion here and escape inside Kenzy's car. We'll go to Ansonia and free The Ultimate Team then taoe out their leader." Kiya sighed while twisting her hair "That's about it. C'mon. Let's go meet Trence and Soya." Rikki and Kiya started walking out the door, Tenzari had dried her headband and quickly followed them out the door while tying it around her arm.

The sun was still blazing outside but it looked like it was about to rain soon. "Aww man it's going to rain" conplained Rikki "My hair will get ruined!" Kiya shook her head and Tenzari laughed "You can't stay girlish forever you know" said Kiya walking south, the streets were cleaned, the buildings were also clean. Down by the flower shop Kiya spotted Anthony and Excista buying flowers. Rikki was still wearing the red leather "Are they the strangers you told me about?" she asked Kiya "Are they dating or something?" Kiya shook her head "I'm not even sure what they are doing" Tenzari looked behind them to see a figure in a dark green robe, she looked across the street to see another one in dark red and a little bit oast Excista was a figure in dark blue. The figure in dark green removed his robe, he was light skinned with a grey shirt and black jeans, his hair was black and his eyes were blue. Tenzari looked across the street to see the figure in red had also removed his robe, he wore a red angry birds shirt with black jeans, his hair was red and his eyes were crimson red and he too was light skinned. She turned her attention down to the orange figure who had an orange shirt on with black jeans, his hair was blonde, his eyes were golden yellow and he was light skinned.

Tenzari looked behind her to see the figures in red and green had been standing five feet away from them. "Kiya..." she said in a low tone "We know Tenzari" was Kiya's reply. Tenzari,Kiya and Rikki waited for the boys to talk after they were in ear range. Kiya cleared her throat and says "Who are you?" The boy in orange spoke first "My name's Smiley Clinton. The ones behind you" he gestured to the other boys "Are Angelo Dendson and Sarcy Johnson." Angelo scuffed at them and Sarcy just shrugged his shoulders "Okay...What do you want?" asked Rikki. Smiley held a hand up then says "Is there somewhere open and private we can go?" Tenzari nodded and says "The Forest of Death." Kiya,Rikki and Tenzari started walking in the direction of it "We have two friends there training so don't be alarmed" said Kiya.

They walked in a group, both making sure no one followed them to The Forest of Death. Sarcy had his hands in his pocket, he looked calm but his tone when he talked was always sarcastic. "Are we there yet?" said Sarcy for the third time "No" said Angelo, his voice sounded harsh and angrily "You already asked them that" they passed the hot springs and the chunin exams, Tenzari remembered the exams was held last year, Kiya and Rikki had became Chunin, Trence was a Jonin and She was a Genuine. Twenty five minutes later they had reached The Forest of Death. In the center of the Forest were Trence stood who apparently had defeated Soya who was laying on the ground exhausted. Rikki grinned, she ran over to Trence at top speed shouting "Pookie!" Trence opened his muscular arms to catch her and says "Baby!" Rikki wrapped her arms around his neck. Kiya rolled her eyes and shouts playfully "Get a Room you two!" They walked down to their level. Trence eyed Smiley,Angelo and Sarcy questionly and whispers to Kiya "Who the hell are they?" Kiya flicked her hair back and says "They're names are Smiley,Angelo and Sarcy. I'm not sure where they came from."

Trence released his grip on Rikki, Soya stood up half recovered and exhausted "New friends?" she says. Tenzari shrugged "You can say that." Smiley cleared his throat and says "I remember you girls saying you Want informationon The Ultimate Team right?" Kiya nodded, they had been standing in a medium range circle. Smiley smiled and says "Very well...The Ultimate Team is a group of warriors and cold blooded killers who will stop at nothing to bring peace to the world." Tenzari tried to imagine them being cold blooded killers. "I don't think so" she said "Our mom wasn't cold blooded" Angelo growled lowly "We have company." Everyone looked around cautiously "There's no need to be alarmed" said a voice "We're just listening to your conversation" Trence pulled Soya behind him "Yeah so carry on" said another voice which was lighter. Tenzari and Kiya exchanged glances. "If that's true then come on out" said Rikki. "You won't attack us will you?" they continued looking around "Not if you attack first" said Angelo. The voices stepped out from the trees,the voices belonged to Anthony and Excista. Excists smiled "Hey!" she said going over to hug Smiley "Long time no see guys" Angelo, Sarcy and Smiley group hugged "Excista hey. Where have you been?" said Smiley. "Awe you know just around" said Excista breaking the hug. They turned to Anthony who apparently didn't say anything further except "The Ultimate Team were criminals" Angelo scolded him and says "They were theives!" five presences were walking into The Forest and the first voice said "The Ultimate Team were guardians of earth!."

They turned to the voice, Tenzari frowned when she saw, who the voice belonged too. "Tasuke..." she said in disgust "What are you doing here?" Tasuke Yamanaka stepped ontontje platform with them, he was accompanied by Amanda,Traxon, Trent and Sydo. Kiya and Soya stared in surprise at them,Trence and Rikki just stared in disbelief "It's them" said Soya. Traxon spoke next ( **A/N if you don't know Who they are. Read Tenzari's Ninja Collection 5:Across Dimensons. first)** "The Ultimate Team were guardians and gods of this world." "Actually" said a voice "aThe Ultimate Team were heroes." Everyone looked to the entrance to see Kakashi Hatake and Boruto Uzumaki "Auntie Tenri and Kia!" said Boruto "Sorry to intrude but if you're going to talk about my team you better do it right" said Kakashi.

Ooo Kakashi has entered this unknown battleground. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out. Old friends and New friends unit.


	6. Old and New Friends Unite!

**Sorry that I took so long to update! I finally got my phone back! For those who messaged me in the pms. I thank you for your concern.**

 **Cast**

 **Tenzari: Finally, the long wait is over.**

 **Kiya: The author doesn't own Naruto or any of it's original characters except for his own. Including newer members to come.**

 **Rikki: Now that you know the disclaimer, the story will start.**

 **Soya in a hushed tone: The story...starts...now...**

 **Chapter 6: Old friends and New friends unite!**

The Forest of Death. One of Konoha's most prized areas to be in for training purposes, and battle purposes as well. Tenzari, Kiya, Rikki, Trence, Smiley, Sarcy, Angelo, Excista, Anthony, Soya, Kakashi, and Boruto, stood there in The Forest of Death sending glares at one another and to Kakashi. Kakashi and Boruto finally stood in front of the others and says "I'll repeat myself. If you're going to talk about my team, at least do it right." Angelo scuffed towards Kakashi and says "Who are you supposed to be? The leader of the village or something?" Kiya nodded at Angelo and says "That's exactly who he is." Angelo shrugged and says "So? Am i supposed to show him some sort of respect or something because he's you're leader?." Trence glared at Angelo then says "That's exactly what you're going to do buddy."

Angelo glared back at Trence. Smiley and Kiya sighed before breaking the awkward moment as Kakashi was going to continue. "As I said" began Kakashi "The Ultimate Team were a team of heros and heroines. They risked everything just to protect the earth and not just the earth but each other and every living thing on this planet. The Ultimate Team had some over powered members in it such as the four leaders of the team-well currently three." Kiya blinked and says "Three out of four?" Kakashi nodded and says "The fourth leader... She um... made a self sacrifice just like Kenzy did. No-one expected them to do that, even the leader of the team was shocked."

Smiley and Sarcy shook their heads in disbelief and says in unison "Right, sure she did." Kakashi glared at the two and says "How would you know? Have you ever met them?" Smiley and Sarcy shook their heads "nope" they said in unision again. Kiya ignored them and turned back to Kakashi and says "What else did this team do?" Kakashi thought on it. "Well, besides going to war with enemies they often carried out protection missios, search and rescue and sometimes they got v.i.p's to protect." Soya and Tenzari listened closely "They weren't to be taken lightly." Rikki cleared her throat a bit and says "The leaders, did they have special abilities?"

Kakashi thought on it "Hmm..well the third leader was a human with unique strength, then he became a werewolf." Excista cut him off and says "Wait an Werewolf? like from Twilight diaries? crazy." Kakashi nodded and says "I don't re-call him transforming into one before but I'm sure he has. the fourth in command is a girl, she was an Demon. That's all I can really tell you." Anthony nodded as they all stood there silently. Rikki got into her usual thinking pose with her legs crossed over one another while looking up at the sky. "Wait...wasn't there an attack somewhere..like.." she thought on it a bit longer. "uhh..I..can't remember where.." Sarcy spoke next "It was the day the earth was being invaded. Yeah that one made the news. The Ultimate Team gave themselves up for the freaking human race. Their leacder...the first one. he wasn't with them. No-one knows where he is."

Kakashi looked at Boruto who was pointing to a bird flying over head in the sky "Birdie!" everyone quickly looked up and saw it wasn't a bird but a ship. The ship had started flying over head past Konoha. Kakashi's eyes narrowed in frustration before he quickly dashed away. Tenzari looked at the others who ran after him. Kiya and Rikki stayed behind before Tenzari dashed away. Rikki looked at Kiya and says "Does that give you enough information?." Kiya nodded and says "Yeah, I'm going to be paying them a visit tomorrow." Rikki and Kiya made their way after the rest of the group.

 **Now they have enough knowledge about The Ultimate Team. Kakashi has leaked a few secrets about two of their most valuable leaders and the real reason for Kenzy's death. Kiya and Rikki are planning to pull a fast one. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	7. Kiya's Resolution!

**I'm back with the next thrilling chapter in the sixth installment of the series!**  
 **Cast**

 **Smiley: The Author doesn't own Naruto verse or any of it's original characters but he does own the following. Tenzari, Kiya, Rikki, Trence, Soya, Excista, Anthony, Sarcy, Angelo and Me. plus more to come.**

 **Soya: That takes care of the disclaimer!**

 **Sarcy: The story starts now!**

Chapter 7: Kiya's Resolution!

Everyone stood there as the ship had stopped directly over the center of town. Kakashi and the others all stared up at the ship as it hovered there. Rikki looked at everyone as they stood right in front of Ichiraku Ramen shop. "Lord seventh" said Rikki as she ran next to him "What is that?." Kakashi looked over at her and says "It's an enemy of mines. Go alert the Anbu to be on guard and to spread the word throughout the village to every available Ninja. Trence" Trence stood straight up and says "Yes sir?" "Go with Rikki and help her warn the Ninja. as for these strangers" He looked at Smiley and co while thinking. "You are going to help me gaurd different parts of town until they're all ready." Smiley looked over to Angelo, Sarcy, Excista and Anthony and nodded.

Tasuke, Amanda, Trent, Sydo and Traxen all wondered what were they going to do. "Kakashi sir" began Tasuke "What Should I do? I am a Leaf Ninja, I need to do something!" Kakashi shook his head and says "You aren't of this Dimension by legal affiliations, I can't be held accountable if you get killed."Amanda flipped her hair behind her ear then looked over to the others. "You heard him, He isn't responsible for us. Let's get going." Traxen was about to turn tails and go to defend another part of Konoha when man in all black suits started invading the town. Citizens of Konoha stood there as to what was happening. "Hey Buddy!" said a man wearing blue jeans and an green shirt. "What do you think you're doing in my town? Just le-" He was cut off in mid sentence when a spear struck his heart.

Kakashi looked to everyone "Spread out!" Tasuke looked over to Sydo and says "You're with me!" Sydo nodded and replies "Just like old times." Tasuke looked to Traxen and Amanda then says "You two stick together. Try to help as many civilians as you can while fighting the enemy." Traxen nodded, he opened his hand black smoke rose from his hand, it took the form of a shadow Katana. The smoke cleared and he held his sword with dignity. Amanda's eyes glew to a blue color and parts of a gold and white armor stuck to her arms and a mask for her face. Tasuke looked over to Sydo who powered up to Super Saiyan 2. The team split up and a group of two.

Tenzari and Soya exchanged looks with one another before Kakashi took off. Soya sighed and says "Are we sitting this one out?" Tenzari nodded with a heavy sigh "I believe we are." Tenzari sat down on the ground as the man in black suits attacked the city. Soya looked around them and says "Are you serious about that?" Tenzari shook her head no and stood up again "Let's go find my sister." Soya blinked and looked around "She was just here..." Tenzari pulled out her kunai to block a sword that had been thrown at her. Soya looked alarmed "Tenzari we have to-" "Go!" the man in black suit was slim with a lighter color black on, the man was actually a women with medium blonde hair and amber eyes. Soya growled lowly "Tenzari.." "I said go find my sister didn't I? now go!."

Soya nodded and dashed away. The lady stood there smiling at Tenzari "What a shame" said the lady, her voice was hollow and medium pitched. "She could have helped you defeat me...well tried too." Tenzari smirked to herself and says"Well...I just like playing the hero you know." The lady scuffed and says "My name is Sarah West. prepare to die!" Sarah rushed towards Tenzari with her sword, Tenzari pulled out another kunai and rushed towards her.

Outside the village was Kiya dashing as fast as she can away from Konoha in their time of need. She didn't care if her town was being attacked, they would be fine. She just needed to get away before anyone noticed she was gone. "I just have to keep going. they'll be fine!" said Kiya as she jumped from tree, her eyes widened as a kunai was coming directly at her! Kiya quickly grabbed her own Kunai and deflected it then landed on the ground. "Who was that?" she said to herself. Kiya kept her vision fixed on the girl in front of her, the girl in front of her was Soya Haruno. Soya smiled and says "Kiya, I thought that was you!" Kiya sighed relieved but stayed on her gaurd. "Yeah, it's me. What are you doing out here Soya? shouldn't you be with the others?" Soya shrugged her shoulders "Tenzari sent me to come and find you. Now I found you."

Kiya sighed silently but played along "Tell Tenzari I can't come to her right now." Soya tilted her head and says "Why not? Clearly you're going somewhere but the question is..where?" Kiya put her hands on her hips "I have orders to protect the border." Soya frowned "Protect the border? I wasn't aware Kakashi gave you an Assignment." Kiya hummed softly "He did. Now if you excuse me, I have to get going." Kiya walked past Soya swiftly with her kunai still in her hand. "I don't mind Kiya, I really don't, I don't know what's going through your head right now. but I have to bring you to your sister. You understand right?" Soya threw a kunai at Kiya who blocked it without looking.

Kiya turned to face Soya "Look, Soya, you're out of your league here. Just go home to your sister, where it's safe." Soya shook her head "You know i can't do that Kiya. The moment I let you go, your not going to come back are you? You're going to hunt that man down and kill him." Kiya nodded "My Mother needs to be avenged, You wouldn't understand it Soya because your Mother, Father and Sister is still alive." Soya's shoulders dropped and her eyes look to the ground. "You're right...I don't know what it's like to lose someone..especially my Mother. Kenzy was like a mom to me too. she wouldn't want this for you, Kiya."

Kiya laughed historically "You say it as if you know more about my Mother then me. But you know what? Talking is just wasting time." Kiya pulled her Kunai up and says "Come at me Soya. Let's see how you really fight." Soya froze for a minute. She took a few deep breaths and nodded "Fine, I'll bury my feelings for now and focus on the task at hand." Soya drew her kunai and got into her fighting stance. "Kiya, it's not too late-" Soya was cut off by Kiya running towards her at half her speed, Soya ran towards her too. She knew only one thing was going to come of this.

 **Finally, The moment has come for Kiya to carry out her plan. Will Kiya kill Soya just to get what she wants? Who knows. Stay tuned to find out in the next exciting chapter "Severe Bonds"**

 **Kiya stood still with her kunai, she looked towards you. "What are you doing? Leave a review already!"**


	8. Severe Bonds

**I'm back with the 8th awesome chapter! Enjoy!**

Sarah: Welcome to the next chapter...

Rikki: uhhh...okay.. the disclaimer will be said by Anthony

Anthony: The Author doesn't own the Naruto verse or any one in it except for his ocs Tenzari and Kiya Hyuga, Rikki, Trence, Soya, Smiley, Angelo, Sarcy, Excista, Tasuke, Sydo, Traxen, Amanda, Sarah and Me.

Angelo: start the bloody story!

Chapter 8: Severe Bonds

Konoha's once peaceful streets were now filled with blood shed and dead bodies from both sides of the fight. Kakashi Hatake was also fighting off the men in black suits. "They just keep coming! I wonder when this will end" a blue blur flew by Kakashi and landed gracefully by his side. It was Trence and Rikki, the two had managed to warn the others and make it back safely. "Lord Sixth! We warned them all just as you asked us. Is there anything else you want us to do Sir?" said Trence. Rikki stood up straight to show him, she was ready for the next task at hand. "Actually, yeah. Trence, I want you to go help the outsiders secure the civilians and Rikki, I want you to go guard Tenzari and Soya, they aren't ready for something this big." Trence nodded and dashed away. Rikki moved her hair back and says "You think they're not ready Kakashi sensei? How many times have they proven us wrong? That they can handle themselves out in the battlefield?" Kakashi didn't say anything as he blocked an in coming attack. Rikki took this chance to go help Tenzari.

Tenzari clashed with Sarah for the third time of their fight. Sarah had a few scratch marks on her but Tenzari was panting heavily, she was growing tired from tall this and whenever she did saw an opening and would go for it. Sarah would just block it and kick her in the gut. "You're strong I'll give you that." said Sarah fixing her hair "But I'm eons out of your league." Tenzari clenched her kunai again and says "If that's true then prove it!" Sarah sighed a bit and says "You're Kiya's little sister right?" Tenzari nodded in response. "Killing you will bring me the at most pleasure of seeking my revenge against Kiya. Tenzari wasn't sure who Sarah was or how she knew Kiya but at the same time she didn't care. "You're curious about who I am aren't you Tenzari?" Tenzari nodded her head "Yeah, I actually am. Why do you hold a grudge against my sister?" Sarah growled lowly "Because...she killed the one person who mean't the world to me."

Kiya and Soya was squaring off not far from the village. Soya looked as if she was being thrown against walls more then one time. Kiya on the other hand didn't have a scratch on her. Kiya sighed and says "Soya, go home. There sin't anything you can accomplish here." Soya shook her head no and rushed towards Kiya again "Actually there's a lot more I can accomplish here and that's buying time for someone to notice." Kiya's eyes widened at how stupid she was to not realize it sooner. "Ugh, fine let's just get this over with."

Tenzari's eyes widened at what she just heard "Y-You're lying! Kiya would never kill someone!" Sarah twirled the blade in her hands "Oh but she did. Kiya had came into my village and slaughtered my friends, family and my dear precious little sister..." Sarah's eyes quickly jolted towards the ground. Tenzari still shook her head not believing any of it. Sarah started walking towards Tenzari once more, her eyes locked on to the young Hyuga's eyes. "Now she will suffer just as I did. I am going to kill her little sister. That's you." Tenzari didn't flinch at the words. she was trying to get her mind to wrap around the fact of why this girl wanted her sister gone. "Good-bye Tenzari" said Sarah raising her blade. Tenzari blinked a few times to see a mirage of lightning being sent through her. Tenzari shielded herself from the blast and waited for it to come but it never did. Tenzari opened her eyes and removed her hands to see Rikki had blocked Sarah's sword with her own kunai. Sarah growled more, Rikki looked over at Tenzari and says "Go find Kiya and tell her we need her help asap." Tenzari nodded and dashed away.

Kiya stood over Soya's unconscious body. She felt bad for beating her so easily or even fighting her at all. "I'm sorry Soya but I have to go." Kiya turned in the direction of the final valley and dashed away. Tenzari arrived a few seconds later to see Soya on the ground unconcious. "Soya, what happened to you?" she said to herself. Tenzari made a clone to watch over Soya. "I'll find Kiya and we'll both stop the person who did this to you." Tenzari's chakra was at twenty-five percent of power. She wouldn't have time to use every freaking technique she knew. Suddenly she sensed a presence moving rapidly towards the hidden Valley without a moment to waste Tenzari dashed in that direction as well.

 **Kiya has defeated Soya! How will she battle against Tenzari? Will Sarah get pass Rikki? Will Trence join the fight? find out in the next amazing chapter "Bloodline"**


	9. Bloodline

**Here we go with another thrilling chapter guys! Let's keep this train rolling okay?!**

 **Cast**

 **Soya: Disclaimer the author doesn't own Naruto verse or any of it's original characters except for the following Tenzari and Kiya Hyuga, Rikki, Trence, Soya, Smiley, Angelo, Sarcy, Excista, Tasuke, Sydo, Traxen, Amanda, Sarah and Me.**

 **Rikki: Well, I guess that went by quicker then usual.**

 **Sarah: Yes, there is no time to waste.**

 **Amanda in a hushed tone: The story starts now**

Chapter 9: Bloodline

Tenzari dashed even faster after Kiya, she was hoping that she could cut this figure off. The two continued racing behind one another in a single line. Tenzari wasn't about to let this person out of her sights even if they did zig zagged when they jumped ahead of her. "Hey you! stop with all this running and stay and face me like the coward you are!" said Tenzari throwing a Ninja star at the girl ahead of her, Kiya surprisingly recognized it was Tenzari who was chasing her. Kiya used her kunai to deflect the Ninja star and kept moving a long. she wasn't sure what to do with Tenzari but surely she wasn't about to fight her baby sister. Kiya said to herself "This is bad..I can't fight Tenzari nor lead her on as to where I am going."

Kiya knew where she was going and sooner o later she would have to stop running away from Tenzari and face the fact that her little sister is going to end up fighting her. Kiya sped up a little bit not wanting to run into anymore trouble then what she already has with Soya, surely Tenzari found Soya on the ground being defeated. "This isn't going as planned at all. Ugh, what a bother." Kiya's eyes flashed a light purple color then returned to their usual brown color.

Kakashi was in Konoha fighting the men in black off for as long as he could while protecting Boruto in the process. "What a bother, maybe I should have told Trence to hang back with me for a while or at least give Boruto to him." Ninja stars were being thrown directly from the back of him. Kakashi quickly spun around and deflected the Ninja stars then turned back foward to see three Ninja's releasing aerial assaults at him. Kakashi charged his Lightning Blade and brought it forth into the air shouting "Lightning Blade!" He made a direct hit to the three Ninja in black suits and landed on the ground gracefully by Boruto who was laughing really hard. "Goo Ga goo! Adain adain (again again)." Kakashi shaked his head and patted Boruto's head. "Sorry champ but, this isn't to entertain you." Boruto pouted and says "But Kashi we leed to gave fun (Kakashi we need to have fun.)"

Kakashi picked up Boruto and quickly jumped out the way just as six Ninja stars stuck themselves in the ground below him. Kakashi looked around for his attackers but couldn't see any but he sure did hear them. "Come on out and fight me." said Kakashi landing on a nearby building, he sat Boruto down and got back into his defensive stance. BOruto waited, he wanted to see who Kakashi was talking to. At first no one came out of the shadows then two man in black suits came out and faced him, they stood on one end of the building and he stood on the other end with Boruto.

Trence was fighting off the man in black suits, He was being surrounded slowly but it wasn't nothing that he couldn't handle alone "Ngh, tough bastards" he said to himself as they began swarming him. Trence was outside the academy fighting them off, he seemed to be thirteen of them evenly. Trence knew he wouldn't be able to take his time with them. He needed to finish them off quickly as possible. Trence switched Kunai's and his battle stance. The man around him stared at him. "Alright" said Trence "Come and get me!" They all rushed him at once.

Tasuke and Sydo stood outside the villagers home ordering them, in a single file line as they were being lead out the southern part of the village, in the southern part of the village was a bunker, the villagers were safer there then inside the hidden leaf for the moment. Tasuke was in front of the line holding two kunai's in his hand as he looked around cautiously before leading them past the hot springs. "Everyone stick together, if anyone falls behind please stop and help them. We will keep you safe, that's a promise." Sydo was in the back of the line, his blonde hair and torques eyes beamed in the dark. Everything was going smooth for the evacuation which was a good thing.

Amanda was zooming through the sky in Konoha in her full angelic form fighting man in black suits as they launched attacks at her. Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning and more were going to hit her sooner or later if she didn't stay on her toes. the attacks crossed with each other often canceling each other out. Amanda found it pretty fun to be dodging deadly attacks such as this, she wasn't sure why she was enjoying it but soon it turned to fear when she looked over at Traxen. Traxen was surrounded by thirteen man in black suits, he held onto his sword with dignity and got into his battle stance, clearly this would have been a tricky fight for him. Amanda pushed the thought from her mind as she dodged an incoming fireball jutsu.

Sarcy, Angelo and Smiley had their own citizens evacuation going on, they were heading towards the beach instead of the southern part of town. Smiley believed it was far enough from Konoha as it is so why not just take them somewhere where they can truly relax as they fight the man in black suits off. Angelo sighed as they walked and says "How much furhter do we have to go?" Sarcy looked at the very back of the line towards Angelo and says "When you stop complaining we'll get there even faster." Angelo growled lowly but didn't say anything. Smiley was reading the map he had got from Kakashi, it was being very useful to him. "It says here-" There was a big earthquake happening, everyone fell to their knees and held onto the ground with all their might praying nothing bad would happen to them.

Kakashi had managed to defeat two of the man in black suits who put up more of a fight then he had expected. "There" he says "Two down and one to go." The final man in black suit only stared and chuckled at Kakashi. "You, might be bit of a problem Kakashi." Kakashi kept his gaze fixed on the man before him and smirked behind his mask "You say it as if that's something new to me or something. I was born to be people's problem." The man in black removed his mask, revealing his face was tan and muscular, his eyes were blue and his hair was silver. "My name is John. I'm here to take you out Kakashi Hatake."

Anthony and Excista were back to back defeating men in black suits that came scrawling their way. "This is a nuisance" said Anthony feeling his power being half way drained. Excista got more and more excited by the moment she was in battle. She didn't care about Anthony's complaints or anything. she smiled and rushed towards the battle head on.

Kiya had finally came to a stop on top of the stone heads. Tenzari stood on the other one, she stared over at her and says "Kiya?! wait the whole time I was chasing you? then that means...Soya wasn't attacked by an enemy..She was trying to stop you from going on about this plan of yours wasn't she? but you didn't let her stop you." Tenzari shook her head as the pieces were finally put together. She wasn't sure if Kiya mean't to hurt Soya or just temporarily knock her unconscious, either way Kiya had to be brought back with her. Kiya didn't reply as she watched Tenzari draw another kunai from her pouch, her eyes seemed to have shifted before she activated her Byakugan. Kiya sighed lowly not wanting this to be a battle between sisters, Kiya activated her Ryakugan.

Tenzari saw Kiya's Ryakugan awaken, she had a feeling Kiya wasn't going to be coming home willingly. She pushed her emotions to the side and rushed towards Kiya with all of her speed that could be built inside of her. Tenzari knew she didn't stand a chance against KIya on her own. "Kiya, if we're really going to do this..then..tell me something. Did you really kill Sarah's sister?" "..." Kiya didn't reply, she rushed towards Tenzari at full speed and clashed with her kunai. Tenzari held her ground as she forcefully pushed Kiya back and kicked her in the stomach. Kiya held her stomach just as tenzari was about to deliver a punch to her face, Kiya grabbed her foot and yanked it as hard as she could, Tenzari hit the ground with a loud "Oof" sound escaping her.

Kiya stood up again just as Tenzari made two clones to back her up, the three Tenzari's rushed towards Kiya, each trying to get a hit in on her. Kiya sighed "Tenzari enough!" she dashed away from the three Tenzari's. Tenzari threw smoke grenades at her feet. Kiya waited for the smoke to cover her completely, the sounds of "Ouch" and "Ughh" could be heard. Once the smoke cleared up, Kiya was the only one standing there, she accidentally killed the two shadow clones with her gentle fist fighting stance. Tenzari wiped her eyes , her Byakugan were being strained because she was running low on Chakra, if she didn't deactivate them at this moment she could possibly go blind. The veins on the side of Tenzari's eyes faded, her pupils returned to their normal way of focus. "Not enough Chakra.." said Tenzari.

Kiya still had plenty of Chakra left, maintaining her Ryakugan wasn't a problem at all. Kiya put her kunai away and changed into her gentle fist stance "Tenzari, we never did really have a spar did we? how about we put your strength to the test?" Tenzari changed into the stance as well. She nodded her head and rushed towards Kiya. Kiya waited as Tenzari grew closer and closer then she threw a punch at Kiya, she blocked it with her own punch causing sparks of blue and green aura to be seen. Kiya continued to block the attacks as Tenzari delivered each one faster and faster, surely she was getting faster but she seemed to be at her limits. Tenzari kept delivering blow from blow towards Kiya's face and chest but Kiya continued to block them.

The more they clashed the more Kiya slowly backed up from her sister, Tenzari didn't let up. She kept going with her onslaught of combos "Tenazri, I see you've gotten better with the gentle fist." Tenzari kept attacking "I'm glad, you're becoming a better Hyuga each day." Tenzari dropped to the floor and tried to floor sweep Kiya's legs but she blocked it by kicking Tenzari's leg away. Tenzari commenced with an uppercut but Kiya stepped back and delivered a punch to her sister's chest. Tenzari grabbed her chest in pain "Agh-gha!" said Tenzari recovering her breath. Kiya stood over her sister smiling "You've gotten sloppy as well. I'm sorry but this is as far as you'll go little sister." Kiya placed a kissed on Tenzari's forehead only for her to disappear "A Shadow Clone?" Kiya turned around and saw Tenzari throwing her fist foward with the rest of her remaining chakra. "We'll see about that Kiya, Mom wants us to be together and that's exactly what i'm going to do!" Tenzari's shot a blue mana fist from her hand directly at Kiya shouting "Eight Trigrams, Sky palms!" Kiya liked the effort her sister put into the attack "Very well." Kiya countered with a green mana fist sky palms attacked that knocked hers out the way and back towards Tenzari.

Tenzari's eyes widened as the attacks made a direct hit to her, she flew through the air like a rag doll then crashed directly into a tree which broke her fall. Kiya wasn't worried at all, she saw tenzari trying to get up but didn't. Tenzari laid down in the ditch she was in. Kiya deactivated her Ryakugan and dashed away. Tenzari's world was going black, the last thing she shouted was "Kiya! Kiya please don't leave me! Kiya!" her shouts turned to wails and finally nothing. Tenzari kept her eyes closed as the fight ran through her mind over and over again.

T **his was far by the longest chapter I've written for this book. If you're a true Naruto fan you'll fav and follow this book. If you didn't like it then leave a comment. R and R.**


	10. Code Name Blood Lust

**Here I am again. Sorry for the long pause. Let's roll on some more.**

Cast

 **Traxen: The author doesn't own any of the original characters except for Tenzari, Kiya, Rikki, Soya, Trence, Smiley, Anthony, Angelo, Sarcy, Excista, Tasuke, Traxen, Amanda, Sydo, Sarah and John.**

 **Rikki: Bravo.**

 **Amanda: Good job Traxen.**

 **Smiley in a hush tone: The story starts now...**

Chapter 10: Code Name Blood-Lust

Kakashi and John stared at each other for a long time, John laughed to himself while drawing his sword to play. "Kakashi Hatake, the man of a thousand jutsu...I will end you here and now." said John in a scarce voice. Kakashi removed his Hokage coat while keeping his eyes on John, He dodn't care about what he said. Kakashi knew in his heart and brain that he will come out on top as the victor. "You sound so sure of yourself there. I like that about you, someone so confident in their abilities is my thrill." John laughed softly again while rotating his sword in his hand. "You can copy my jutsu of you want to Kakashi, It'll be an honor to let the great copy ninja fight on the same level as me." Kakashi lifted his headband and activated his Sharingan, he didn't copy John's skills as he said though. "No thanks, I have enough jutsus as it is."

John gripped his sword battle ready while facing Kakashi filled with lots of confident. "Very well" John tapped his feet on the ground twice before walking towards Kakashi, the foot steps quickly turned into rapid tapping sounds then finally a full out charge. Kakashi had done the same with two kunais in his hands. John swung his sword forth at Kakashi, Kakashi easily blocked it by crossing his kunais into an x then blocking the sword with it. sparks flew from the clash, both men grunting while pushing towards each other trying to break both of them off balance. They broke apart, John held his sword below him then brought it upwards trying to slash Kakashi in his chest, Kakashi jumped by causing the sword to only graze his clothes.

John didn't let up there, he dashed towards Kakashi again and brought his sword downwards. Kakashi's eyes widened as he got cut and turned into a log. John stared at the log that laid in front of him and stabbed the log. Kakashi appeared behind him with his kunais, he knocked John's sword out of his hand with sheer force. John watched as his sword slide among the ground. Kakashi pressed his kunai's to John's back and says "It's over, give up." John glanced over to Kakashi who stared at him with both of his eyes. "Not yet Kakashi." "Huh?" John turned into a piece of wood as well and appeared in the ground beneath him, his arm quickly grabbed Kakashi's neck as he rose out the ground. Kakashi gasped a bit and struggled to free himself, John stared at Kakashi with cold dead eyes, he tightened his grip around his neck. Kakashi choked out loud, he felt his tongue go numb. Kakashi looked behind John and saw his water clone rushing towards John with a double lightning blade. John turned around just as the lightning blades made a near miss with him. Kakashi broke himself free of John's grip and ran through a hand sign for mud wall.

John watched as the mud wall separated him from Kakashi, He was about to knock it down with a single blow when a dog bite his arms and legs, He kicked and punched frantically to shake the dogs off of him. "Gah! get off!" said John. Kakashi sat behind the mud wall gathering more of his chakra back. "This guy packs a punch with each blow he throws at me." said Kakashi panting lightly hoping the dogs would work.

Tasuke and Sydo had finally reached the bunker without any disturbances at all. Tasuke did a quick row call of all the civilians "All right I think we have everyone." Sydo nodded his head while looking out into the wilderness, he seemed a bit on edge yet he was quiet, maybe even happy. Sydo was a Saiyan after all, It was normal for him to act like this in times of piece or in times of battle. "We should go do a perimeter check." Sydo turned to face Tasuke with his blonde hair and turquoise eyes. Sydo didn't power done form his super saiyan form. "All right" he said before turning around to leave the safe house.

Smiley, Angelo, Sarcy and the citizens stayed pressed on the ground as trees began falling on the ground around them thus trapping them in the center of it all. Sarcy opened his eyes as he stayed pressed against the floor. "What's happeninig?!" asked Sarcy in a panicking tone. Angelo didn't open his eyes, he just waited for the tree to fall around them once more to trap the,. He closed his eyes and waited and waited only to see nothing bad happened at all. They wondered what it was but they had to keep moving.

Anthony and Excista had more problems on their ends as they fought the enemies to stay alive. "So is this your happy place then?" Anthony asked her while stabbing a man in black suit in the stomach. Excista giggled and continued stabbing and dodging their lows, sure she was scratched or cut every now and then but that only excited her even more! "Something like that, I like fighting a lot even though if there isn't much fighting happening on my planet." Excista jumped onto one of the men in black suit shoulders and snapped his neck easily. "Those three guys we saw, Smiley, Sarcy and Angelo. we're all from the same planet." Anthony dodged a few punches. "This is a small world."

Trence was running through the streets, he fought along his way while telling citizens "Get to the safe houses!" Trence wasn't slowing down for nothing in the world. His mind was racing as to why were these men in black suits attacking the village in the first place. obviously Kakashi knew these people and they did not. "It seems Kakashi had some powerful enemies or shall I say weaklings." Trence dodged a few sword attacks, he jumped high into the air and quickly ran through a hand sign and says "Fire Style, Fire Bomb!" he took a deep breath then released it causing a huge flame ball make direct contact with the enemies. "I should hurry" Trence landed on the ground and turned around and kept running.

Rikki was standing on her last legs, this foe was truly powerful maybe even more powerful then her and Kiya combined! "Oh come on don't tell me you're tired already Rikki." said Sarah. She walked coolly over to Rikki who gripped her kunai more. "I'm just getting started, don't tell me you thought I would just roll over and dief or you." Sarah began laughing to herself like a maniac. "You really should have just let the girl die!" Rikki continued panting, she raised her kunai for another attack. "Like...I'd ever do that.." Rikki tried to charge Sarah again but ended up falling onto the ground sorely, her body wouldn't get up. Sarah laughed while standing three feet apart from Rikki "This...is your end Rikki" Sarah brought her sword up into the air, a gust a wind blew past Sarah, she looked at the ground and saw Rikki wasn't laying there anymore but she was resting on top of a nearby building and a boy was checking her vitals. Trence jumped away from Rikki and landed on the ground in front of Sarah "I see you're good. maybe even better then the rest of these weak ass men." Sarah smirked but didn't say anything.

Kakashi finally recovered all of his chakra back, he stood up just as the mud wall got broken. His eyes stayed calm as he watched his dogs vanish with a poof sound. The smoke stood there as the wall crumbled. Kakashi didn't say anything, he stared and waited for John to make his move, Kakashi saw John's shadow in the smoke and his eyes were red. those red eyes looked familiar. "Hmph" said John "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were stalling time to gather your energy back Kakashi." The smoke finally cleared, Kakashi's eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw. "Now I get it. I see why you said I'd be a problem." said Kakashi "You're name...John..I just remembered you're the man with three lives or so they say. The man who moves in stealth and kills his enemies quickly and silently...You're none other then The Legendary Blood Lust Bandit." John chuckled, his eyes remained a glowing red. "I'm impressed that you remember my record so well Kakashi. Here's a fun note to your little book...My real name is John Uchiha."

Kakashi eyes widened even more "U-Uchiha? How is that possible? I thought Itachi killed every last Uchiha except for Sasuke" John dusted the dirt off his clothes, his red sharingan eyes were locked onto Kakashi's. "Oh yeah that. You see, he did kill them all but he didn't kill his younger cousin and his little brother. He didn't want anyone knowing he spared two Uchihas...My cousin was a fool..both of them." Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment then re opened them revealing his two glowing red sharingan eyes as well. "I don't want to kill you John but if you come at me bro then I'll have no choice."

Kiya jumped through the trees as fast as she can and finally she reached the high-way. Kiya pulled out a silver panel and placed it in the middle of the street. She noticed the ground was a usual dark grey color, the side walk were beige, there was a hill ahead of her pointing upwards then dropping on the other side. She pushed it and Kenzy's car appeared, she got inside the car quickly, buckled up and closed the door. Kiya started the car in auto drive and held onto the steering wheel as the car began driving away. Kiya looked over at the forest she just left and continued staring at it until it became a spec in her view. Kiya rolled the window half way down as the wind blew, she stared straight ahead as the car drove on it's own, knowing full well this will change everything.

Tenzari laid on the ground still with her eyes fully closed, her heart beat began slowing down even more. Her breathing become a bit less as she laid there. A figure in the shadows had just made it to her location, it was a man who wore a Jonin outfit. He wiped her forehead and bent down. The man name is Mark. Tenzari and Kiya's father. "Oh Tenzari...What happened to you?" he said to himself and to his surprise Tenzari mumbled weakly "...Ki...ya.." "Kiya did this?.." He dashed away from the scene.

Mark arrived at Soya's location and picked her up, he realized Kiya probably knocked her out cold as well. He ddin't want to waste time lolly gagging, he knew they were both hurt. HE dashed towards the hospital rapidly and opened the door, he saw a Hyuga servant who bowed to him politely and led him to a room with two beds for the girls. She activated her byakugan to check for any problems, Soya was fine. Her eyes darted over to Tenzari's body, her heart was becoming even weaker and would soon stop. "Her heart has been blocked, I'll un do this immediately." she tapped on Tenzari's chest twice causing her heart to return to it's normal beating way. Tenzari's thoughts filled her head. "..Love...grief...family...revenge...sister...betrayal..vengeance...These are the things, that will never become clear to me ever again."

 **This ends chapter 10 for today. as a bonus, I'm going to be updating another chapter at 5pm and another chapter at 8pm.**


	11. Kakashi's Ordeal

**Just as I promised, chapter 11 is here! Sorry if it's a little past 5pm in central time. I wanted to add as much detail as I possibly can. I hope you alll enjoy it ^-^.**

 **Cast**

 **Smiley: The author doesn't own anyone in the Naruto verse except for enzari, Kiya, Rikki, Soya, Trence, Smiley, Anthony, Angelo, Sarcy, Excista, Tasuke, Traxen, Amanda, Sydo, Sarah and John.**

 **Sarah scuffs: Well I suppose he did good.**

 **Trence: The story starts now!**

 **Angelo: ...What he said..**

Chapter 11: Kakashi's Ordeal!

John chuckled softly and threw his sword to the ground. "Very well then Kakashi...If that's what you want!" Kakashi threw his kunai to the ground as well. He rushed towards John, John teleported behind Kakashi and ran through a hand sign. "Water Style! Acid flame bomb!" a green flame bomb appeared out the ground and shot straight up into the air like a hot spring. Kakashi used Mud Wall to counter the attack. He jumped back a few feet and rushed towards John again. John rushed him back and the two engaged strength lock with both of their knuckles pressing against each other. Kakashi and John both grunted a bit while pushing towards eahc other. "Ngh- I admire your strength kakashi ngh.." Kakashi grunted as well "Same to you ngh.." They broke apart.

Kakashi ran through a hand sign "Wind Style Wind Release!" an vortex of air rushed towards John who tried to block it. "Aaarrrghh!" he let out his battle roar. Kakashi made sure to add enough force to deal some serious amount of damage to John. After the Wind Style Wind Release jutsu went passed him. john removed his arms and showed Kakashi his clothes sleves were only ripped apart by that jutsu. "My turn!" Kakashi opened his eyes more as John ran through another hand sign. The sign Kakashi saw was none other then an original flame sword attack. Kakashi quickly activated his lightning blade, the color was purple and was more wild and the lightning was more wild and fierce. "Lightning Style Lightning Blade Mk II.!" John wasn't quite finished with his jutsu just yet. Kakashi took this as an advantage and and threw a punch at John, John looked up hoping to see kakashi run into him but instead he saw a purple lightning spear go straight throuh his heart!

Kakashi's red eyes glistened in the dark, he wasn't going to let it end so soon but he had to end it before it was too late. "You were an exceptional foe John..but here's the thing, you're the last Uchiha, I don't want to exterminate your clan.." Kakashi pulled the spear out of John's body and blood poured out of his chest like a river, John fell to his knees in defeat then slowly fell on his side. The blood didn't stop pouring out, John felt his body grow weaker with each passing minute. He looked up at Kakashi who deactivated his Sharingan without any strength left John chewed a piece of bubble gum and ate it, he closed his eyes accepting his fate. Kakashi is too exhausted to carry on to the next area to defend. "I'll leave it to them.."

Sarah and Trence were trading blow form blow in the fight neither side seeming not to be able to get the upper hand on each other. Trence slide back a few feet "Argh! Enough of this!" Trence pulled out his kunai and lite them up with paper tags. "Fire Style, Dragon Flame bomb!" He threw his hands forth with the flame tags, Sarah's eyes widened as she caught a quick flash back to her own town burning in flames, she froze n terror for a moment as the kunais struck her in her arms and legs. Sarah felt the kunais pierce her skin, she dind't move she only waited for Trence to make the call. Sarah closed her eyes ready to accept fate. She lost the fight she had in her. Trence saw this and wondered why she was surrendering so easily but decided not to do it. HIs gaze went over to Rikki who sat up on the ground shakingly, she was spitting up blood due from the previous attacks that happened. Trence clenched his fist tightly, they locked eyes. She nodded to Trence "Finish it!" Trence made a cutting motion towards Sarah, the explosives went off, Sarah's body parts were blown all over the area and later burned by itself.

Smiley, Angelo and Sarcy exchanged looks with one another. They didn't say anything to each other ofr the first fifteen minutes. Smiley fell to his knees and clenched the ground with his hands and punched it, there was pain shooting through his hand, he punched it again and again, each time he punched it the pain got worse but he felt more better about it, he gave a final punch which was busted open and bloody. Sarcy sighed while looking around. he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You've got to be kidding me.." Angelo kicked the sand beneath his feet while pacing back and forth in the small spot before him. The people that had been following them weren't exactly citizens of Konoha, they were men in black suits but without suits. Smiley stood up while holding his right bloody fist then says. "It seems we've got ourselves into a tough spot here huh?" Angelo didn't give a response, Sarcy nodded his head and says "We might as well take care of this..."

Tasuke watched as Sydo walked away from the safe house he stood in. "Be sure to be safe out there Sydo, you might be powerful but don't let it go to your head alright buddy?" Sydo chuckled and waved back to Tasuke before vanishing into the night sky saying "Don't worry Tasuke, I promise to be careful alright? I'm going to just have a little fun for awhile." Tasuke turned to the civilians, they huddled together while chatting and glancing over at him.

Traxen and Amanda were now running away from the crowd of men in black suits behind them. Amanda was panting while holding onto Traxen's hand. The two made a right at the corner and jumped passed a few buildings. "I wished we could keep fighting but we've run out of energy- well I have plenty it's just I can't risk fighting them while your in a weakened state." Traxen had his swords slung across his back, he jumped down into the streets and ran some more with Amanda by his side. They turned in an alley way and got stopped by an dead end. They turned to face the crowd. "It definitely does suck." said Traxen. The crowd rushed towards them faster. Traxen and Amanda readied themselves. Amanda's eyes darted upwards to see a golden Ki blast coming directly at the crowd before them, she shielded them from the impact as the blast hit the ground and disintegrated them all. Traxen and Amanda opened their eyes just as Amanda let the shield down. Sydo smiled as he approached the two and says "I'm not late am I?"

Mark sat by Tenzari and Soya's bed side. He kept his head low as they rested. "How did this even happen?" he said to himself while rubbing his hands together. "This wasn't how things we're supposed to go...Not the way we planned everything..why now of all time is this happening?.." Mark sighed lowly while thinking more. "This wasn't how things were supposed go.." His eyes shifted over to Tenzari who laid there in the bed with her eyes closed. "If she unblocked her heart...shouldn't she wake up now?.." The servant stood outside the room and listened to Mark as he talked to himself. She wanted to go inside but instead she walked away.

Soya stirred in her sleep before waking up, she gasped loudly while taking in a lot of oxygen then releasing it. Mark jumped up when he saw this "Soya, you're all right" he walked over to her and hugged her tightly and thankfully. Soya wasn't sure what exactly was going on but she hugged back with all her strength she had, she buried her face in his shirt for a bit then they broke the hug. Soya opened and closed her hands slowly. "Mark.." she said hoarsely "Where's Kiya..?" Mark didn't respond, he wasn't sure how to respond. "I don't know where she is. Hopefully someone will find her." Soya nodded her head and looked over at the sleeping Tenzari who hadn't awakened yet. "Did Sarah do this to her?" Mark wasn't sure who Sarah was but he shrugged "Honestly I don't know what happened to Tenzari. I just found her like this." The servant form earlier entered the room, she exchanged glances with Soya and Mark. "Good to see you're awake Soya."

 **Now the best chapter has come! Well all of them are pretty good in my opinion. If you like my work please follow and fav it. if you don't really care about this book then leave a comment sharing your opinions. Thanks. The Next chapter will be the last chapter for this book. See you in the next hour for the final chapter!**


	12. Paths

T **he final hour has passed in central time. It is now 10:48 pm. I didn't want to bore you all to death with the fight scenes..So I did some editing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much as I did writing it.**

 **Cast**

 **Soya: The author doesn't own any original Naruto verse characters except for- well you already know the disclaimer by now.**

 **Rikki: The disclaimer has been set in the previous chapters, if you want to know it then just hit the back button to chapter 11.**

 **Trence: Hahaha, we're all here saying the intro!**

 **Tenzari: ...**

 **Soya: Right um..The story starts now!**

 **Tenzari: ...**

Chapter 12: Paths

Three days later. Soya, Mark and everyone else were inside Tenzari's room gathered around her as she slept. They weren't sure if she was alive or dead. Tasuke sat down in a chair not too far from her bed, he stared at her sleeping form, he noticed every single detail about her. He acknowledged how much calmer and peaceful she look while sleeping. Tasuke's eyes began tracing her neck bone and a thought flashed into his mind. He wanted to get up and bite her neck gently to wake her up, he wanted her to say his name over and over many times, he wanted her to be his and his alone. Sydo noticed Tasuke was gawking at their sleeping friend a bit lustfully, how lucky he was that no one else noticed it.

Sydo cleared his throat which brought Tasuke out of his thoughts "You all right there bud?" said Sydo, Tasuke nodded slowly and turned his gaze back to her. Amanda was staring at Traxen who had his hand bandaged up. She felt sorry for him but didn't dare show it. "Traxen, next time be careful" she told him half halfheartedly. Traxen didn't say anything, he just looked over to Excista who was kissing Smiley's cheek many times now. "Yeah yeah" he said.

Mark cleared his throat to bring everyone to attention "I want to thank you all for aiding Lord Sixth in this crisis. I have word that we're going to start only sending out a small portion of our Joinin out in the field and keep the rest here so that way nothing bad can happen." Sarcy nodded his head while listening, Angelo just stared around not really paying attention to anything. "I know it was a tough fight for you all. on be half of your bravery please stay here in Konoha for as long as you like." Anthony nodded his head. "Thanks, I didn't think I'd be going anywhere soon. We still have someone missing." Mark's eyes darted over to Rikki, she was holding onto Trence tightly while crying silently in the corner about something.

Soya raised her hand before Mark continued "Mr. Hyuga, not to be rude but...What are you going to do about Kiya?" Mark repeated the same answer he told her three days ago. "We have people looking for Kiya, she'll be home soon. Is there anyone else here who has any questions?" everyone shook their heads no. "Good, now...dismiss." They all left the hospital and went their separate ways to their new and old homes.

Tenzari laid there in the hospital bed still as ever while,breathing lightly. The sun light filled her room with warmth and love as it covered her completely. Tasuke was the last one in her room, he grabbed her hand gently and kissed it. "Tenzari if you can hear me...It's time for you to wake up now. We need you, I need you." Tenzari stayed silent as she slept not making a sound. Tasuke rubbed her hands gently "The day we first met...I fell in love with you without realizing it..Vut now you're asleep like some sleeping beauty in a fairy tale book." he laughed lightly and released her hands, he laid them across her chest gently and placed a kiss on her cheek. "When you do decide to wake up, come and find me," Tasuke left her room and closed the door.

In the far corner of the room was a man, he looked blurry so it was hard to make out who he was exactly. He slowly walked over to Tenzari's bed and placed a hand on her forehead. "Tenzari... you did good. real good. you deserve to rest for a while. Chase your dream Tenzari and don't stop chasing it until you've caught up to it. Make sure you learn everything there is you want to learn while you can." The figure bent down and placed a small kiss on her nose, Tenzari stayed still as usual until the figure left. In a dark area within Tenzari were the neon lights, she wore black clothing with neon lights tracing her, she had black shades that covered her eyes from anyone. Tenzari looked up at the blue neon light that was floating in front of her, she reached out to grab it and everything went blue and it faded.

 **Well this is how I'm going to end this book. I'll see you all in April for another exciting book and another exciting adventure. What will become of Tenzari, will she ever wake up or will she follow the strange figure's advice? Will Kiya return in the next book or is she going to continue on her path of vengeance? Just...who is this figure?. The only way to find out is to wait for the next exciting installment. Be sure to keep a look out for the next big story that's going to reveal the fate of The Ultimate Team. it's going to be called "Tray's New Life 4: The Legend Reborn".**

 **Oh! My birthday is this friday! so yeah! Happy birthday to me ^-^**

 **Have a great life guys, see you.**


End file.
